Motorized vehicles used for sport, recreation or utility, such as neighborhood electric vehicles (NEV'S, which can be street-legal), tractors, and other 2-wheel drive, 4-wheel drive, all-wheel drive capable vehicles, on or off-road, all terrain vehicles (ATV), sport utility vehicles and utility vehicles (UTV), have become extremely popular. Such vehicles typically have gasoline-powered engines and have three or four wheels designed for carrying one or more passengers in off-road terrain. UTV's, which generally are larger than traditional ATVs, but still much smaller than pickup trucks, are often intended for towing, carrying cargo and plowing, although they do not have the power capabilities of larger trucks. UTV's are commonly used by golf courses, refineries, utilities, municipalities, and construction companies. Sport utility vehicles are a more powerful and faster version of the utility vehicle. Sport utility vehicles are generally used for trail and open country riding by hunters and pleasure riders. Engines in sport utility vehicles can range up to about 60 horsepower. Most sport utility vehicles have towing or plowing capabilities and also a cargo bed on the back. ATVs are frequently used by hunters for transportation to campsites, for transporting animal carcasses (often with the aid of a winch), etc. These types of vehicles generally include a vehicle chassis, one or more seats, a steering mechanism such as handlebars or a steering wheel, and a roll cage. The engine of an exemplary UTV delivers 30 horsepower, as compared to over 200 HP for a typical pickup truck, limiting the UTV's to lower maximum payloads and lower towing capacities. The electrical systems of UTV's and ATV's are also inferior in terms of power capability. The alternator of a typically pickup truck is capable of delivering 130 amps, allowing it to supply energy to high-power external attachments, such as winches, hydraulic snow plows, and the like. However, the alternators for traditional ATV's and UTV's are capable of delivering only about 15-40 amps.
As such vehicles become more popular, it is desirable to be able to offer removable cabs for such vehicles. Cabs offer environmental protection to the passengers, and quick and easy attachment and detachment of such cabs would provide clear advantages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide quick attach/detach cab assembly for vehicles, especially off road vehicles, such as tractors, ATV's, sport utility vehicles and UTV'S.